


Betrayal

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra thought he knew his best friend but as it turns out he doesn't know him at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

"Tigg?" he murmured as his head lolled to the side. He tried to open his eyes fully but they felt so heavy. Shifting, he tried to move his arm but he barely got it a few inches off the bed before it fell back onto the mattress.

Tigg hovered over Ezra so his breath was washing against his cheek. "Shh. It's all right Ezra."

"What's going on?" he slurred. Then the panic set in as he struggled to move. "Why can I barely move?"

"Don't worry, Ezra. I got you."

"I don't understand what's going on, Tigg."

"Just trust me," Tigg whispered in his ear as he moved to straddle Ezra. Then Tigg sucked softly on Ezra's pulse point as he slipped a hand between his legs. It was only then that Ezra realized he was naked.

"Tigg stop."

His words were still slurred and he couldn't even lift his hands to push him off. All he could do was lie there as Tigg kissed his way down his chest, stopping to bite down on his nipple and then soothe the bite with his tongue.

"It will be better if you stop protesting and accept it, Ezra. This will happen whether you like it or not."

"What is going on, Tigg? Why can't I move?"

"Don't worry, Ezra. I won't hurt you," Tigg cooed as he pressed his lips against the side of Ezra's cheek. "There is no reason to worry."

"I can't move, Tigg."

"I know but it will be easier that way."

Ezra felt his heart sink. "No, Tigg. Please tell me you didn't do this."

"Shh, Ezra I promise it will be okay."

 

He felt sick to his stomach as a sudden realization sunk over him. "Why are you doing this? You're my best friend."

"That is precisely why I am doing this. I trust you. I don't want to reproduce with some random human. With you I know the child will be safe."

Panic swelled in Ezra's chest as Tigg kissed his way down his chest and stomach. He stopped to dip his tongue in his navel and Ezra tried to ignore the feelings that bubbled up inside him.

"What are you talking about?" he forced out. Ezra's voice was a whisper and he choked on some of the words. It got Tigg's attention for a moment but all he did was smile softly.

"In time you'll find out the truth but for now we have other things to get to."

A muddled cry escaped Ezra when he felt a tongue on his cock. It swirled around the head and made his fingers weakly clench the bed sheets. He tried to tell himself not to respond but Tigg had an amazing tongue that was making his erection grow.

"I trusted you," Ezra choked out, back arching when Tigg took his entire cock into his mouth.

He could feel Tigg chuckle around his erection and the vibrations made him whimper. Struggling to keep his eyes open, he focused them on the ceiling because the sight of the man who he had thought of as a best friend for over a year made his chest hurt. Twitching his arm, Ezra threw his head back onto the pillow as he felt Tigg's hand trailing farther between his legs as he ran his tongue over the head of his cock. Then a finger pressed against the puckered hole. It gave quickly and Ezra gasped silently.

Tigg started to suck harder and then a second finger pushed in. Quickly it was followed by a third and Ezra felt his release coming. It was then the man pulled away and leaned down to press a kiss against his cheek. The kiss was soft, sweet, and made Ezra sick. The tears came faster after that.

"Don't cry, Ezra. You're doing me a favor."

Ezra swallowed and kept his eyes focused on anywhere but Tigg. The temptation to look at him when he heard the sound of a zipper being lowered was there but he refused. Then the feel of a cock pressing against his stretched hole caused him to break that resolve and look up at Tigg who had his hands on either side of his head.

"Ready?" Tigg asked with a small smile.

Ezra's eyes narrowed despite the few tears slipping down his cheeks. "Don't mock me!"

"Despite what you think of me I only want the best for you right now."

Then, without another word, he pushed in.

Ezra's cries were drowned out by a kiss and the pace started slow. It was an almost achingly slow pace.

Ezra gasped softly and closed his eyes. "Tigg..." he whispered and he could almost feel the grin radiating off him. It made the tears slip out faster but it wasn't just his expression; the way he snapped his hips and brushed that spot inside made Ezra's body betray him. He didn't want this but his leaking cock, the gasps falling from his kiss swollen lips, and the movements of his hips told a different story.

Tilting his head to the side to avoid an unwanted kiss, he cried out when the thrusts started to get faster. Tigg was snapping his hips even harder and slowly fisting Ezra's erection in time with his thrust. It was hard for Ezra to get his mind to focus on anything but what was happening with certain parts of his lower extremities and he felt sick to his stomach.

"It's all right, Ezra. Just let go and come," he cooed in his ear.

"Please, Tigg. Please," he sobbed out. Ezra was half begging him to stop but another part was asking for him to continue. He didn't want him to keep going but he was too far gone now. The ache in his cock was worsening and all he could think about was coming.

"Almost there. You can wait a little bit longer can't you?"

Above him, Tigg grunted loudly as he slammed into him again. His pace was growing erratic and more desperate. All Ezra could do was moan underneath him and weakly clutch at the bed.

"Ah!" Ezra shouted when Tigg hit that spot. He moved his hand a bit faster and then he came with a shameless moan. "Stop..." he whimpered because of how over- sensitive he felt down there but Tigg kept going.

"Not yet, Ezra. I've come too far."

Ezra tensed when Tigg grunted and gripped his hips tightly. He came with a groan as Ezra made a noise of protest when Tigg fell down onto him, panting as he took in the afterglow.

"Tigg..."

Tigg leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "We can talk later, Ezra. For now you should sleep."

"No Tigg. I don't want to sleep," he shouted, his words starting to slur. Soon his eyes grew heavy and he tried to fight it but in the end he gave into a dreamless sleep.

~*~

Ezra recognized where he was the moment his eyes fluttered open. Shifting, he felt his clothing rustle and knew he was clothed again but it offered him no comfort. Pushing himself up, he stumbled out of bed and to the door. His room had always been a place of solace but after Tigg... it made him sick.

The man was nowhere to be found and he had to stop, banging his hand against the wall of his apartment as a sob forced its way out of his throat. Ezra didn't want to accept that his best friend had drugged him and forced himself on him. Everything else was fuzzy and he could only recall bits and pieces of the conversation. He didn't care about that though because he only wanted to know why.

He made it to the bathroom just in time to retch. Kneeling on the floor, he braced his arms on the edge and took a breath before continuing. Moments later, he tensed when his phone started to ring; the ringtone signaled it was Tigg but Ezra flatly ignored it. Instead he pressed himself against the wall and cried.

It wasn't easy to avoid Tigg. The man was his best friend but he couldn't stand the thought of facing him. He thought of reporting it but how could he? There was no way he could admit being... attacked. Ezra couldn't even say the word. He just tried to go on with his life and push it to the back of his mind. But of course Tigg wouldn't have that.

"You can't avoid me forever."

Ezra jumped, dropping his keys when he heard Tigg's voice. Shutting the door behind him, he swallowed. "Get out, Tigg. I want nothing to do with you."

"I know that but we do need to talk. You need to understand what is going to happen because otherwise it might not go so well."

"You attacked me and I made the mistake of trusting you. There is nothing to talk about."

Tigg sighed. "Ezra, I told you I never meant to betray our friendship but we are only fertile once a year and even then chances of conception are low. You were the person I trusted most so I can admit I jumped on the chances a bit too vigorously but I'm not sorry"

"Get out. You're talking crazy!"

Tigg approached Ezra but stopped when he flinched and moved closer to the door. "I'm a fae or 'fairy' as you humans like to call us, and over the years we've found ourselves growing more and more infertile. We usually blame your kind for destroying our forests but I try not hold any grudges."

"If this is some sick attempt to get me to talk to you, it isn't working. Do you realize how crazy you sound right now?"

Tigg sighed. "I think I went about this all wrong, Ezra. I chose you because you were my friend and I trusted you but you have to understand that I only did what I did because you would never agree to it on your own."

"What are you talking about?!" Ezra shouted. "Get the fuck out."

Tigg stood, prepared to repeat himself. "I'm a fae and I practice what humans refer to as magic. Our race has been dying out and we've had to come up with different methods to continue our species."

"You are going to keep telling me I'm carrying your child?" Ezra said slowly and he nearly spat out the words. "Tigg, leave now. After what you did..." he choked on his words and swallowed.

"Ezra you need to understand-"

"Damn it, get out!"

"Fine but I will be back. There are going to be changes and you're going to need someone to be there."

Ezra laughed, a few tears running down his cheeks. "The last person I need is you."

~*~

He cried himself to sleep that night after he buried his face in a pillow and screamed until his throat was raw. Seeing Tigg had made him feel worse. His words meant nothing to him and all he could think about was how ridiculous they were. How could he become pregnant? He was a man. If Tigg really thought that was possible and that he was some sort of 'fae' then he had bigger problems than he thought.

The act itself was something he still dreamed about. Tigg had been anything but violent and he'd even taken the time to pleasure him but that was what made Ezra wake up in a cold sweat. It was the lack of violence and the way his body reacted. Even worse was this man was supposed to be his friend.

As the months passed on, Tigg attempted to get in contact with him but Ezra wouldn't answer his phone; he was the last person he wanted to speak to. However, his words that day constantly ran through his mind, especially when he started to put on weight and only in a certain area.

Ezra was scared but he excelled in the art of denial. It was a small growth but still noticeable. There was nothing to it though, he thought, because Tigg was crazy and a bastard. Then, of course, he felt something move. He had been putting away some dishes at the time when something in his lower abdomen shifted. He dropped two of the dishes in shock.

It was hard to ignore when it was so obvious but he closed his eyes and tried to will it away. Then it happened again. It was a fluttering movement and he gripped the edge of the counter and closed his eyes. When it happened for a third time there was no denying it. Something was inside him and Tigg had to be telling some truths.

Tigg had done something to him and he didn't want to consider it. A few months ago everything had been going right but now things were spiraling out of control. If he had only fought back harder maybe this would've been different. He had been drugged but Ezra had accepted his fate at one point. This was too much though. Was he simply some receptacle for these creatures to use?

Ezra stumbled into the bathroom and threw up the rest of his dinner. Pushing himself to his feet, he ripped open his medicine cabinet and pulled out a prescription pill bottle. They were sleeping pills he hadn't used in months but the only thought in his mind was ending it. There was no way Ezra was capable of handling this. He was a man and this was a product of... he broke out into a sob. Even after all this time he still couldn't say the word.

"Damn it, open!" he screamed as he struggled to get the top off. With some more struggling it came off but then the pill bottle was knocked to the floor; it was as if it flew out of his hand spontaneously.

"Calm down," a voice rumbled in his ear. Arms wrapped around him and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Let go of me. Your touch makes me sick!"

"I won't let you end your life, Ezra. That child in there is half mine and I put too much on the line to conceive it."

Ezra brought his elbow back and it connected with his stomach. He tried to scramble out of the bathroom but Tigg pulled him back into his arms before he could get very far

"For two years you lied to me. This friendship was nothing but a sham," Ezra screamed.

"I knew I couldn't have a child with a stranger. It was why I chose you and I will not allow you to kill yourself or this child. You may not ever see it my way, Ezra but I am willing to live with that."

Blinking slowly, Ezra smacked Tigg's hand away when it came up to wipe away some of his tears. "Get out."

"I don't want to leave you-"

"You'll know if I try anything so just go!"

Collapsing to the floor, Ezra tried not to cry as the news washed over him. The worst part of it all wasn't that he was forced to carry a child when it wasn't meant to be or even that fairy tale creatures existed. He found that the worst was the fact that he had been betrayed by his best friend and in one of the worst ways he could ever imagine.

~*~

Ezra couldn't go to anyone. All he could do was wear extra layers and smile awkwardly at the comments about his weight gain. From a distance Tigg was watching. He could sometimes feel eyes on him and it made his stomach curl.

The first suicide attempt hadn't been the last. He had tried two other times but each time he was thwarted and a part of him died. The last thing he wanted was to birth this thing. It wasn't supposed to happen and even now he had trouble wrapping his mind around it all. He just wished he could pretend the fluttering in his abdomen wasn't the feel of something kicking or moving. When there was no movement it was easier to be in denial.

"It's almost time."

Ezra was in bed when he heard the voice. Flicking on the lamp, he looked over at Tigg who had an impassive look on his face but his eyes were sad. The sight of them made him seethe because he had no right to be sad. He was the one who was hurting here.

"What are you talking about-"

Hunching over, Ezra wrapped his arms around his stomach and hissed at a sudden pain shooting down his spine. "No. It can't come out. You can't do this to me."

"Fear not, Ezra. You're body, with the help of my magic, has not only managed an artificial womb but other things that are also necessary for the child's birth. You will suffer no lasting harm in this and by the end your body will return to normal."

Swallowing, Ezra closed his eyes and he felt the urge to cry but he didn't. The urge to cry was no longer there anymore and hadn't been for a long time.

"I hate you, Tigg."

"I know but only a few more hours and then you will never see me again. Then you can get back to your normal life."

"I will never get back to my normal life. There is no normal anymore," Ezra spat. "You've taken all that away from me."

"Be that as it may but you have no choice. No one will ever believe you. Those who do tell are thought of as crazy and this even goes for the women."

Ezra clamped up and didn't utter another word. When he felt Tigg rolling him onto his back, he kept his eyes focused on the ceiling. The same position was kept when he felt the clothing on his lower half being removed and then Tigg spreading his legs. A feeling of panic sent in when he first felt Tigg's hands on his body but then he reminded himself what he was doing. It did little to calm him.

"It will be a few hours but your dilating."

"Don't describe it to me. I don't want to know what's going on there. It isn't natural," Ezra repeated as a wave of pain washed over him again. The pain was overwhelming and disassociating was no option. It was the only thing he could think about and Tigg's hushed whispers and attempts at comforting him only made him tremble.

As an hour passed, sweat started to drip down his face. Ezra panted, attempting to get his breathing under control but when a contraction hit, he forgot all about his breathing and let out a scream. Then Ezra struggled to get back to where he had been in his attempts to calm himself. After a second hour passed, the pain was worse and he was wishing for anything to make it stop.

"Soon Ezra. You're almost ready to push."

"No!" he moaned. "Tigg, stop this. I can't do this! It hurts so much."

Tigg rubbed the inside of his thigh. "I know but you're almost there."

His 'almost there' meant another hour passed before he was told to push and at first Ezra refused. Pushing meant this was real and he was still holding onto that last strand of denial but Tigg was persistent. Eventually he did that first push.

The only sounds that passed his lip after that were the sounds of his pained cries and screams. He kept pushing but it took such an effort to do it. It was the strangest feeling too. Something that shouldn't be there was coming out of him.

Then, out of nowhere, the sound of a baby joined his cries and he let out one more push. It was quickly followed by a scream.

"You know I never wanted it to turn out like this. Somehow I thought you would accept this and forgive me. I suppose I let instinct take over," Tigg said moments later.

Ezra ignored the sound of the baby and kept his eyes focused on the wall. He didn't want to see that thing. "Get out. You have what you want so leave me alone."

"I am sorry, Ezra."

"Don't mock me, Tigg. You're not sorry at all."

"Perhaps you are right."

Ezra felt a gush of air and then, as he looked around, he found himself alone again.

For the first time months, he cried himself to sleep that night.


End file.
